Incertidumbre por el futuro
by Adele Melody
Summary: Raimon a crecido, ahora también cuenta con Preparatoria y los chicos estás más felices que nunca, más años juntos, más partidos, más aventuras. Pero para Aphrodi esta es una nueva etapa, ahora que estudiará con Endo y sus amigos la vida le jugará de mala manera y le dará sorpresas que lo afectarán por el resto de su vida. Descubrir un doloroso pasado. (No Yaoi) Principal: Aphrodi.


**KONICHIWA :**

**"LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL 5, LOS PIDO PRESTADOS SIN NINGUN FIN DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA ENTRETENER. "**

**Bueno, primero que nada, KONICHIWA, soy MeLoDy y si se asoman a mi perfil se darán cuenta que me encanta el anime y pues esta serie es de mis favoritas. Mi personaje favorito es Aphrodi y no sé, ¿Saben? Ahora que terminó todo el rol de Inazuma Eleve volví a ver la serie desde un principio y se me ocurrió esta idea, puede que esté algo loca pero de eso se trata esta página. Ojalá les guste y ya se... Este personaje ya es adulto pero quise hacerle algo extra cuando aún es adolescente. Tómenlo como otra saga. BUENO:**

_**"Los más esperado resulta lo más inesperado"**_

*** MeLoDy ***

**A LEER:**

* * *

_Prólogo:_

Los tres años de secundaria habían terminado para nuestros futbolistas y el día de la graduación llego a su fin. Con lágrimas en los ojos se despidieron de sus amigos y compañeros que llegaron a decirle adiós a Raimon con el último partido. Ahora todos tomarían caminos diferente pero siempre con el mismo sentimiento: El amor al fútbol soccer.

Dos semanas después cada uno estaba viendo a donde se irían pero recibieron una noticia maravillosa. El padre de Natsumi en secreto hizo otro edificio en el cual llamó _"La preparatoria Raimon"_

Todos estaban muy contentos otros dos años juntos, era obvio que ya no participarían en el Torneo Fútbol Frontera, pero habían torneos para su edad, así que participarían como amigos y escuela también.

Las vacaciones no pudieron ser mejores, juntos, practicando y con la esperanza de seguir juntos. Pero para otros no había esa alegría.

La secundaria Zeus fue desintegrada, ya que su jefe Kagellama ha muerto y no hay quien mantenga en pie esa escuela, además los graduandos debían buscar donde seguir sus estudios. La mayoría consiguió preparatoria en esa cuidad pero para quién si fueron unas vacaciones muy movidas fue para el joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos carmesí: Afuro Terumi, más conocido como Aphrodi.

La vida para Aphrodi cambio bastante, después de terminar sus estudios pensaba irse con Hera pero ocurrió un pequeño inconveniente con su hermana mayor Eris.

Eris es 7 años mayor que Aphrodi pero no son hermanos de sangre, la madre de Aphrodi era madre soltera pero tenía una muy buena amiga que desgraciadamente murió de cáncer, dos semanas después del fatal suceso la madre del rubio hizo los papeles para adoptarla y formar parte de la pequeña familia Terumi.

Es una chica físicamente diferente a Afuro, ella es de cabello colocho y profundamente negro, ojos celestes y con la piel un poco más morena pero de igual de buen corazón.

La madre hizo de todo para sacarlos adelante, pero 3 años después en una fuerte noche de lluvia las llantas de su carro patinaron y la mujer perdió la vida.

Una pariente lejana, la única pariente los ayudó a salir adelante, ahora que Eris estaba graduada y con trabajo ella mantenía a su querido hermano.

Eris fue transferida a la cuidad Inazuma, así que decidió mudarse a ese lugar, a un mediano y acogedor departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Para Aphrodi era la primera mudanza, dejar la casa en la cual siempre vivió era algo duro, dejar los recuerdos de su madre también pero debía crecer en todos los sentidos. Él amaba a su hermana, aunque no lo fuera genéticamente, ella siempre lo apoyaba y esta vez era su turno.

Las semanas pasaron y la mudanza terminó, pero lo malo es que se les fue el tiempo demasiado rápido y no tuvieron tiempo de buscar alguna preparatoria y la única opción fue:

-¿La preparatoria Raimon?- Pregunta asombrado el rubio ante los papeles que le mostraba su hermana.

-Sí. Lo siento pero no tuve opción.

-No... Es decir, no te preocupes, todo está bien. -Responde algo preocupado, se supone que ya limaron las perezas pero no con todos. Ruega que todo esté en paz. Suficientes problemas le dio a su hermana en la final del torneo hace dos años. El Aphrodi de esa época ya no existía.

Para muchos por desgracia las vacaciones llegaban a su fin así que trataban de disfrutarlas lo mejor que podían.

Era una mañana soleada y en un edificio de la ciudad de Inazuma una pequeña de dos trenzas brincaba llena de alegría, su nombre es Yuka Goenji. Resulta que la pequeña traviesa estaba sumamente contenta ya que iba a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un su muy querido amigo y en esos precisos momentos su nana la arreglaba para que después de desayunar Goenji la llevara al lugar de la celebración.

-¡Apúrate nana, no quiero perderme nada!

-Ya voy mi niña, pero quédate quieta sino no puedo terminar de arreglarte.

La emoción de todo niño era algo contagiable y como el futbolista de fuego la miraba desde la puerta sonreía al ver la inocencia de su pequeña hermana. Después de la dura tarea de vestirla y arreglarla, la niña come lo más rápido que puede para ir a jugar con sus amigos.

-¡VAMOS HERMANOOOO!-Exige la pequeña enojada desde la puerta ya con todo y regalo lista para irse.

-Ya voy Yuka-Responde el goleador caminando hacia ella.

-¿A qué hora regresarán? - Pregunta su padre apareciendo detrás con su maletín de trabajo.

-Como a las 3, después de la práctica pasaré por ella.-Responde el mayor.

-De acuerdo.

-¡YA VAMONOS!

-Voy, voy.

Mientras ambos hermanos caminaban por la acera, la pequeña castaña iba brincando tomada de la mano de Goenji mientras le describía muy emocionada todo lo que haría ese día. Se paran en una parte de la calle esperando a que el semáforo diera el paso a los peatones y cruzar. Pero lo que menos se esperaba el chico era encontrarse a esa persona.

El semáforo dio verde para ellos y empezaron a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle. Pero Yuka iba demasiado emocionada que dio un enorme brinco y casi bota a una persona que caminaba solo que para el lado contrario.

-¡Yuka!- La reprende su hermano.

-Lo... Lo siento. – Se arrepiente la niña.

-Disculp... ¿Aphrodi? - Pregunta asombrado de ver al rubio por ahí.

-Hola Goenji. – Responde acomodándose su chaqueta café

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que habías quedado en Corea.

-Solo fui por el torneo, aquí es donde vivo.

-Vaya...

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta la pequeña interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Soy Aphrodi.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

-Pues...

-Si- Responde el peli blanco mientras le sonreía a su _ amigo._

-Oh, pues mucho gusto, soy Yuka.

-Gusto en conocerte- Y le sonríe, la niña se queda ida viendo la bella y tierna mirada del joven pero en eso este interrumpe su ensoñación-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo prisa.

-Nos vemos-Se despide Goenji siguiendo su camino.

El día sigue su curso y la pequeña ya se estaba divirtiendo al máximo con sus amigos en un gran restaurante en donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de su amigo. El goleador de Fuego se fue a un partido de entrenamiento junto a sus inseparables amigos. (Bueno "partidos de entrenamiento")

...

Volviendo al lugar de la fiesta todo iba de maravilla, se cantó el típico "Happy Birthday" Y los niños comían alegremente el pastel, pero siempre pasa algo inesperado. Puede ser un accidente en algún juego, que se rompa algo y cosas por el estilo, pero algo como lo que está a punto de ocurrir era imperdonable.

La precaución es algo que nunca está de más y esta vez el restaurante cometió un grave error. En la cocina la gente iba y venía despreocupada de todo sin tomar en cuenta que un tambo de gas tenía una fuga y aunque este gas tenga olor, las travesuras y uno que otro fuego artificial que quemaban los niños disfrazaba el aroma.

En ese mismo instante a los pequeños se les ocurrió jugar al juego nunca pasado de moda "Las escondidas" el cumpleañero era el que comenzaba contando y los demás niños se escondían. Yuka como todo infante quiere ganar el juego así que corre buscando el mejor lugar para esconderse y la cocina parece un perfecto refugio.

Al llegar primero se esconde de la gente adulta para que nadie la delate, después de una que otra escapadita logra entrar casi hasta el fondo en un cuarto en donde su pequeño cuerpo cabe a la perfección. Oye el grito de su amiguito diciendo: _Listos o no, aquí voy_. Ella se ríe y piensa: _"Jamás me encontrará"_ Se acurruca más esperando el momento perfecto para salir.

En ese instante los cocineros se preparan para realizar el almuerzo que le servirán a los pequeños y a sus familias así que cortan verdura, y preparan la carne, pero cuando una mujer iba a encender la estufa para calentar todo, al momento de prender el fósforo el gas que estaba en la habitación reacciona mandando a la señora volando lejos de ahí estrellándose en la siguiente pared. Con el ardor de fuego en su piel ella grita siendo socorrida unos sus compañeros mientras otros trataban desesperadamente apagar el fuego. Por desgracia hacían todo lo contrario, la cocina al tener objetos de madera, papel y el gas que salía de ella provocaban que el incendio se esparciera. El miedo se apoderó de ellos que uno por torpeza boto un trinchante* en frente del lugar en dónde se escondía Yuka, la niña al oír los gritos intentó salir más le fue completamente imposible. Grita esperando ser escuchada pero ya nadie se encontraba en ese lugar.

-¡SALGAN DE AQUI, HAY FUEGO! ¡UN INCENDIO!- Grita un cocinero que ayudaba a la mujer herida a salir de ahí, las madres toman a los niños apoyados por algunos padres y salen lo más rápido posible, el fuego se extendía a gran velocidad.

Una vez afuera, una madre llama a los bomberos mientras la madre del cumpleañero cuenta esperando a que todos los niños estén afuera.

-Esperen- Susurra la mujer -Yuka ¡LA PEQUEÑA YUKA SE QUEDO ADENTRO! -Grita desesperada, voltea con la intención de entrar y sacarla pero el fuego le impide hacerlo.

...

Por otro lado de la cuidad, el chico de larga cabellera rubio caminaba en dirección a su casa, después de hace sus asuntos y recibir una llamada de su hermana pidiéndole favor que compre algunas cosas que hacían falta en sus casa. Iba escuchando música con los audífonos puestos, pero al ver cómo la gente se ponía nerviosa por algo se los quita para saber de qué se trata.

-Un incendio en el restaurante.

-Está lleno de niños.

-¡Los bomberos! ¿Ya llamaron a los bomberos?

La gente preocupada se movía de un lado a otro y él por el simple hecho de curiosear camina hacia la dirección del incendio. Se trata de acercar lo más posible cuando escucha algo que hace que su corazón se detenga.

-NOOOO, HAY QUE SALVARLA. YUKA SE QUEDO ADENTRO... AYUDAAAA.-Los gritos desesperados de la mujer hacen que suelte las bolsas que llevaba en las manos quebrando un par de cosas y en ese instante el recuerdo de la pequeña niña viene a la mente.

...

_-Hola, soy Yuka._

...

Gira viendo como la gente solo se amontona sin hacer la más mínima ayuda, se oyen las sirenas de los bomberos pero aún estaban algo lejos y si la niña no salía era que algo pasaba. Y corría el peligro de no salir.

Aphrodi se quita su chaqueta café y corre hacia una casa en frente del restaurante, sin preguntar la moja hasta que incluso quede goteando, la toma y la sujeta por la boca, mientras camina hacia el restaurante se agarra el cabello y se lo mete dentro de su playera blanca, se vuelve a colocar su chaqueta pero ahora también sobre su cabeza y a empujones pasa la muralla de gente que impedía el paso.

-¡Espera muchacho! ¿Qué haces?- Habla un señor de 40 años.

-No puedo dejar que Yuka muera carbonizada ahí dentro.

-¿Y si ha es tarde? Morirás tú también.

-¿Y si no? -Lo mira a los ojos. -No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Al finalizar sigue su camino pero antes de entrar varias partes de la estructura caen delante de él y se da cuenta que no puede entrar por ahí. La gente lo ve admirada cuando este camina alrededor del lugar para encontrar un lugar por donde entrar. Ve que hay una ventana que aún no está rodeada por el fuego, así que se prepara y salta entrando rompiéndola y al caer varios trozos de vidrio se le incrustaron en el brazo izquierdo.

Se pone de pie y camina adentrándose más a ese infierno al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el vidrio del brazo.

-YUKA, YUKA CONTESTAME. -Más la pequeña no daba señales de vida.

...

Por otra parte de la ciudad Goenji venía acompañado de Endo y Kido muy tranquilos con la intención de ir a recoger a Yuka de la alegre fiesta pero cuando ven el gigantesco humo el corazón del goleador de fuego se destruye en pequeños pedazos.

-YUKAAAAAAAA... - Ese grito le eriza los vellos a los chicos los cuales lo voltean a ver y se dan cuenta que estaba más pálido que un muerto.

-¿Goenji? - Pregunta Endo.

-En... En ese lugar... EN ESE LUGAR ESTÁ MI HERMANA-Y empieza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo seguido por sus fieles amigos.

Corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le dan, lágrimas amenazan en salir y al llegar ve como lo bomberos luchan por apagar el tremendo infierno que yace frente a sus ojos. La busca entre los pequeños y por desgracia no está.

-YUKA- Y el mayor amenaza en correr hacia el horrendo lugar pero es detenido por el estratega y el portero.

-¡Cálmate Goenji!- Exige Kido tomándolo por el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Es mi hermana, tengo que ir por ella!

-Ya se está haciendo lo que se puede, cálmate. Sé que todo saldrá bien- Trata de tranquilizarlo Endo pero es imposible, el chico de fuego está destrozado.

...

En el hospital, lugar en donde trabaja el padre de Goenji se está pasando esta terrible noticia por los televisores. El señor doctor camina revisando unos papeles pero en eso escucha a una mujer indicando el lugar del incendio.

_**-"El pequeño restaurante está siendo devorado hábilmente por la llamas y se cree que una pequeña está encerrada adentro..."**_

Las pupilas se le dilatan y tira lo que lleva en la mano para salir del edificio y tomar su carro para ir a ese lugar.

...

Adentro de las llamas Aphrodi lucha por encontrar a la pequeña.

-Yu...Yuka.-Grita pero en ese momento tose por el humo que está inhalando-YUKAAAAA.

Dentro de la cocina, milagrosamente las llamas no han llegado al escondite de la niña, ya que ella estaba del otro lado. Estaba en posición fetal y lloraba descontroladamente. Solo oye como el fuego lo devora todo y espera a que llegue su fin, en eso escucha como una voz la llama con desesperanza.

-¿Aphrodi? - Se pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos. -¡APHRODI! ¡APHRODI! AQUÍ, POR AQUÍ.

-YUKA- El joven escucha la pequeña voz y trata de avanzar más rápido pero las fuerzas se le iban, es un milagro que la niña siga consiente. -YUKA SIGUE GRITANDO, YA VOY.

Gracias a la colcha empapada impide que el fuego se le prenda en la ropa. Cuando ve la cocina retrocede un paso pero ya llegó demasiado lejos. Corre a gran velocidad pasando las llamas y muy adentro de la cocina ve el pequeño escondite de la castaña, da gracias al cielo que el fuego este del lado contrario aunque ya no falta mucho para que llegue hasta ellos, quita el trinchante y ve como la pequeña perdía el conocimiento.

-Yuka- Susurra. Jala a la niña y cuando la recuesta en su pecho se quita la chaqueta cubriéndola.-Cubre tu boca y nariz con tus manos-Pide y la niña lo hace, una vez hecho Aphrodi le moja las manos para darle a Yuka el oxígeno que el agua produce. La carga -Bien, hay que irnos. Por favor trata de no dormirte.

-Sí.

La carga haciendo que la niña se cubra la mayor parte del cuerpo con su chaqueta y busca la salida más rápida de ese infierno.

...

Afuera Goenji estaba ido, derramando silenciosas lágrimas y aparece detrás de él su padre que se deja caer de rodillas sujetándolo por los hombros.

-¿Y... Y Yuka?- Pregunta el hombre con voz temblorosa. Más su hijo no le contesta. - ¡Shuuya! -Exige, más al solo recibir un sollozo por parte de su hijo lo abraza con más fuerza llorando junto a él.

Endo y Kido los ven a una distancia prudente.

Por otra parte Eris salió a buscar a su hermano, ya se había tardado demasiado y al primer lugar que la llevaron sus pasos fue al lugar del incendio. Su corazón le decía que él estaba ahí y lo confirmó al ver las bolsas de compras destrozadas en el suelo. Camina con miedo y lo busca entre la gente, rodea todo el lugar y ve cara por cara mientras le fue posible pero no lo encontró.

-Aphrodi-Susurra con una lágrima paseando por su mejilla -¿Por qué lo hiciste? -y camina hasta ponerse a la par del capitán y estratega de Raimon, pero ellos solo le ponen atención a los hombres Goenji que lloran la supuesta pérdida de la pequeña.

...

Los bomberos trataban desesperadamente de apagar el fuego que poco a poco se comía la estructura, sabiendo que había una niña adentro ninguno podía entrar ya que una fuerza extra destruiría por completo el o lo que queda del restaurante.

Por dentro Aphrodi luchaba con las llamas, su fuerza se perdía poco a poco, caminaba con dificultad y chocaba con cualquier cosa, tosía ya muy seguido y la vista se le borraba. El calor es insoportable y no hallaba salida alguna.

-Tengo... Tengo que salir de aquí- Susurra ya con la fuerza al límite. En eso cae un trozo de madera enfrente de ellos botando más a su paso. -Eso es... -Habla más animado al ver como milagrosamente se le hizo una salida y puede ver con mucha dificultad como los bomberos tratan de apagar las llamas. Camina lo más rápido que puede hablándole a Yuka que pronto saldrían de ahí. Pero no todo fue color de rosa, al avanzar unos pasos otro trozo gigante de madera cae sobre él. Aphrodi lo ve de reojo y con habilidad salta pero su pie derecho es atrapado con el suelo y la madera que cayó del techo. Yuka al caer gira unos centímetros pero después trata de ponerse de pie. El rubio sabe que no hay tiempo que perder.

-Yuka vete.- La ve a los ojos.

-Pe... Pero...

-VETE - La pequeña se asusta al ver el enojo en los ojos rojos del chico, pero realmente la orden de él no fue lo que la impulsó a salir fueron los trozos de madera caliente que caían del techo.

Ella se sujeta la chaqueta y gira viendo la salida, corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten.

...

_-VETE._

Esa voz. Goenji se pone de pie al oír ese grito y empujando a un par de personas se acerca más a la zona del fuego.

-¡Muchacho aléjate! - Le habla un policía, pero antes de que el goleador pudiera contestar un bombero grita.

-¡AHÍ VIENE UNA NIÑA!

Tanto Goenji, como su padre y sus amigos se ponen alerta y el peli blanco grita el nombre de su hermana y corre hasta llegar a la orilla del fuego. Lo siguen sus amigos y padre.

-Yuka, Yuka, ven.

-Hermano- Ella tose. -Hermano. - Y sale con dificultad con los brazos abiertos mientras su hermano la carga y abraza con furor.

-Oh Yuka -Y deja derramar más lágrimas pero esta vez de alegría.

-¡Yuka!

-¡Padre! - Y la niña cambia ahora de brazos y también su padre llora. Detrás de él un bombero llega para socorrer a la pequeña. Goenji sonríe al verla pero en eso se da cuenta de la chaqueta y solo hoy vio a alguien con esa chaqueta. Camina un poco y pregunta.

-Yuka ¿Y esa chaqueta?- El padre también ve la prenda y la niña reacciona asustada.

-SI, Hermano hay que ayudarlo, hermano se quedó adentro. Una tabla grandota le cayó encima.- Decía angustiada la pequeña. Los hombres tratan de entenderla

Por detrás Eri ve como ayudan a la pequeña y la madre del cumpleañero siente que le vuelve el alma al cuerpo, en eso cuando sus ojos ven que el cuerpo de la niña es cubierto por esa chaqueta.

Abre los ojos como plato y se abre paso hasta llegar hasta ellos.

-Esa es la chaqueta de Afuro- Dice haciendo que todos volteen, para Goenji esa era la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Afuro? -Pregunta Endo.

-Si- Responde Goenji. -Aphrodi. – Responde mirando hacia el fuego

-¿Qué? - Pregunta Kido viéndolo.

-Sí, si - insiste la pequeña - Se quedó adentro, ayúdenlo, ayúdenlo.

El corazón de la hermana se detiene y casi cae desmayada sino es que un bombero que estaba atrás la detiene. Los tres futbolistas ven asustados para el piso y el padre siente una extraña culpa.

...

Dentro de ese infierno el rubio lucha por su vida, ya no siente su tobillo ya que en él cayó la madera, tose y la fuerza se le va, no tiene más tiempo. En un intento desesperado por vivir utiliza su pie izquierdo y con toda la fuerza que le queda rompe la tabla de una patada y su piel queda libre aunque con unas cicatrices de la madera quemada y astillas que se le clavaron.

Con mucha dificultad se pone de pie y salta hacia la salida, ya no puede más pero falta poco, muy poco. Unos saltos más y...

-AFURO.

La voz de su hermana era como una música gloriosa, los demás presentes giran y pueden ver la silueta del rubio que sufre por salir del fuego. El padre iba a decirle algo a su hijo pero este se le adelantó. Este ya iba acompañado de sus compañeros a socorrer a su antiguo amigo y rival.

-¡Aphrodi! - Grita el goleador.

-¡Aphrodi! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - Secunda el portero quién se adentra más pero el fuego es muy fuerte.

-Ahí está- Habla Kido. El chico estaba casi desmayado apoyado pobre una pared que ya no soportaba su peso. Este levanta la vista y les sonríe.

-Chicos - Dice en un susurro casi inaudible pero en ese instante cae de rodillas. El portero y el goleador entrar y sujetan al rubio para ayudarlo a salir de ahí mientras que Kido iba por ayuda.

En ese momento los tres salen de ese infierno y el estratega venía acompañado de dos bomberos con camilla y la hermana. Estos recuestan al chico en la camilla pero Afuro ya estaba inconsciente. Todos se encaminan hacia la ambulancia en donde estaba Yuka y su padre.

La niña estaba bien pero igual se haría al hospital para un chequeo. Lo chicos ven como le ponen una mascarilla de oxígeno al ex jugador de Zeus y le rompen la manga del pantalón mostrando lo lastimado que estaba su tobillo derecho.

El señor Goenji, Yuka y Eris se van en la ambulancia acompañando a Aphrodi, mientras que los tres futbolistas ven como el vehículo se va.

-¿Quién lo diría? -Dice Kido que caminaba con los chicos rumbo al hospital general. -Después de tanto tiempo lo volvemos a ver y como héroe.

-Bueno- Responde Endo - Las casualidades existen, además siempre es bueno volver a ver a un amigo.

-Eso es cierto Endo -Responde Goenji - eso es muy cierto.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Sé que es algo duro para comenzar, pero después de quebrarme las neuronas se me ocurrió esto, me encanta el Drama. Bueno como adelanto les diré que aparecerán los demás de Raimon, las 3 ayudantes, el director Hibiki, Hitomiko y el entrenador Kudo. Bueno es todo lo que les puedo decir, lo demás habrá que esperarlo y todo depende de cómo ande la musa.**

**Así que, pliiis, díganme que les pareció. Y por favor un rwv, son gratis.**

***MeLoDy***


End file.
